viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Plantation
In the Summer Plantation Event, you grow roses and turn them in for rewards. Also referred to as the Winter Planting Event. Available at village level 12. Mechanics There are 4 plots you can plant roses in. The 1st plot is unlocked for 10 Hoes. The 2nd plot requires 20 hoes, 3rd requires 40 hoes, and 4th requires 80 hoes and VIP3 or above. Hoes are consumed after unlocking a plot, so 150 hoes are needed in total to unlock all plots or 70 hoes for players less than VIP3. You can obtain Hoes in the Smog Forest, and 10 Hoes are gifted to you at the event start every time this event starts. Unlocked Plots will remain unlocked the next time this event comes, so it is highly recommended to save your hoes in your inventory until you can unlock a new plot. Roses take 22 hours to grow. You can speed this up with Watering Cans (1 Hour each) and Plant Ripener (12 Hours each). When collecting roses you get 5, 6, or 7 roses. You are given 5 free Watering Cans at the event start every time the event starts. More Watering Cans can be obtained by beating or plundering world levels. You must purchase Plant Ripener after using the 2 the event gives you for free. Donate these roses to the Heroes to get rewards. Rewards are unlocked at certain milestones. See below for details Unlocked Plots are saved for the next event. Hoes, Watering Cans, and Plant Ripeners are also kept but take a slot in your inventory. Roses are set to 0 when the event ends so do not carry over. Prizes obtained will also reset when the event ends, so they can be collected again during the next event. Hero Rewards Be careful when giving roses to the Heroes as you can give over 100 roses. Hans Vigdis Strategy In general each plot can produce about 84-91 roses over 14 days. Basic info You have 14 days to collect roses with 22 hours for roses to grow in batches of 5, 6, or 7. Sometimes you have 15 days to collect roses which is believed to be a bug. Assuming 6 roses are gained on average and planting everyday at the same time would yield 14*6=84 roses per plot of land for a 14 day event or 15*6=90 roses for a 15 day event. Single 100 chest reward, Single land plot, Single Collect daily If you collect roses at the same time everyday (24 hours go by), then 16 or 10 (for a 14 or 15 day event) more roses would be needed to obtain a 100 chest reward. This is 66 or 44 extra hours of planting (3 or 2 extra rose batches would be 18 or 12 roses on average). This time can be made up using watering cans for 1 hour each and plant ripener for 12 hours each. Two plant ripeners and 5 watering cans are given at the event start which is 29 hours. Then only 37 or 15 watering cans need to be farmed to access a 100 chest with one plot of land. Single 100 chest reward, Single land plot, Timed Collection If you are careful when you use your watering cans and plant ripeners, then you only need to farm 1 extra watering can to be able to gain 100 roses using one plot of land if the event is 14 days long. If you are able to pick roses every 22 hours, then you can gain 14 days*24 hours per day/22 hrs per batch=15.27 rose batches. 15 batches * 6 roses on average = 90 roses. 10 more roses are needed to gain 100 roses which can be gotten from 2 batches at 22 hrs each. So 44 hours need to be gained from watering cans and plant ripeners. The event start gives you 37 hours in materials for free and by planting and waiting you get a leftover 0.27 rose batch which is 6 hours, so 1 extra watering can needs to be farmed. You need to use watering cans to speed up growth when you are offline and sleeping. While only 1 extra can is needed, remember that this is a hypothetical. The event would have to start at midnight exactly and there can be no delay in collecting roses. Realistically you want to gather a few more cans as a precaution. With a 15 day event and picking roses after 22 hours, on average no extra watering cans need to be farmed to gather 100 roses. Bugs This event is unique in that it sometimes lasts longer than the typical two weeks for other events. Carefully check the amount of time the event lasts. This event is typically 14 days but was once 15 days which is unique among the events. A 15 day event could possibly be a bug. Category:Events